


Askbox Fic Collection 3

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [38]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Askbox Fic, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third round of askbox fics on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. future Thedas, once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greytaliesin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greytaliesin/gifts), [VespidaeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/gifts), [BlameTheTemplar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameTheTemplar/gifts), [cypheroftyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Negacrow.

“And it’s all true, isn’t it, papa?” The little girl smiled up at her father, the new gap in her mouth not yet filled by an adult tooth. “The Wardens saved the day!”

“It all happened really long ago, pet,” he said, fondly tousling her sandy hair. “But if you believe it, in your heart—then it’s true.” The girl settled in to sleep with no further protest, and her father crept from her side, leaving the door open just a crack and straightening the sign on it that read ‘Brenda Theirin’s Room’.


	2. Isabela, Merrill, poker face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Greytaliesin.

The first time Isabela plays Wicked Grace with Merrill, she tries to go easy on the little cutie—she really does. But with every card she shuffles and picks up and discards, she makes faces like she has the worst hand in the world.

“This is terrible,” she finally moans, and reveals a glorious arrangement that blows them all out of the water, even Izzy herself. “I don’t think anyone’s lost anything so badly, ever.” The pirate’s outraged, helpless laughter proves her wrong.


	3. Alistair, f!Cousland, Leliana - eHarmony video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Thesilverfeatheredraven.

“I really love cheese,” the young man in the video says, eyes darting shyly away from the camera. He’s cute, but very awkward. “I just want to eat all of them but I can’t, ‘cause that’s crazy. I can’t eat every cheese. I just want to, I want to, I want to…” He trails off with a longing sigh.

“This has to be a joke,” Elissa says, whirling away from her Macbook to where Leliana is collapsed on the floor, laughing shamelessly with legs kicking in the air. “Please, please tell me this is a joke.”


	4. Cullen, Anders, Fereldan winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Blamethetemplar.

They always have to be careful when a really cold winter comes to Ferelden—that’s when Lake Calenhad starts freezing over and the more restless mages plot their escapes. Cullen’s teeth chatter as he flexes his wet, aching fingers over and over, just to make sure they’re still attached. He marches Anders ahead of him, sopping wet with hair already turning into icy spikes. “I-I r-reg-regret n-n-n-n-nothing,” he proclaims, and Cullen is sorely tempted to dump him back through where the ice broke.


	5. Fenris, Varric, werewolf hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for Cypheroftyr.

The wolf howls long and low. The light of the full moon gleams and glints in blue flecks upon its coat, upon its bloody teeth, and in its green eyes. It stares down the hunter, and it almost seems as if it is waiting for the killing bolt, torn between killer instinct and a memory of what once was.

“I’m sorry, Broody,” Varric van Helsing murmurs, and as the beast lunges, he pulls Bianca’s trigger.


	6. m!Aeducan, mabari, keeping warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Askbox fic for zimrathon.

It’s bitingly cold up near Haven, where the wind howls like a pack of rutting sharlocks and the air is like the breath of a desire demon. Hippocrat Aeducan wraps himself in his blankets and curses roundly, punctuating each nugget of profanity with a sneeze.

Slate snuffles his way through the canvas, solemnly circles him twice and flops down, nose in his lap and paws splayed. He’s about to protest when he realizes he’s warm. Blessedly warm. Well, perhaps just once he’ll allow the dog in the tent.


End file.
